


in my dream

by drunkbluestar



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Wrote this instead of studying, asli ini isinya user gelasanggur ngelantur doang, gelasanggur mabok semesta, im a mess, lets cry with me, please im just blabbering here
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkbluestar/pseuds/drunkbluestar
Summary: Mimpi adalah satu-satunya cara agar mereka bisa bertemu,selamanya.
Relationships: Haidar Subandi (Pengkor)/Ridwan Bahri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	in my dream

**Author's Note:**

> hello :D

_ Dengan nafas yang tersengal, _

_ Dengan lari yang patah-patah. _

_ Ia menelusuri koridor rumah sakit dengan cepat _

_ Karena 7 kata yang ia dengar malam itu. _

_ “Pak Pengkor kecelakaan, Pak. Tidak sadarkan diri.” _

_ Dengan cepat ia buka pintu itu. _

_ Dengan cepat ia terjatuh, menarik paksa kakinya. _

_ Mendekati tempat tidur, dimana badan sang kekasih ada di depannya. _

_ Menggenggam tangan kekasihnya dengan tangannya yang bergetar hebat. _

_ “Mas Haidar..” _

_ “Jangan tinggalkan Ridwan sendiri..” _

_ “Mas, bangun mas..” _

_ “...” _

_ “Mas? Mas!?” _

_ Sunyi. Sepi. Hanya tangisan dan teriakan keras yang memenuhi ruangan ini dengan suara. _

* * *

“Mas… Mas Haidar?”

Ridwan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya, tersenyum saat melihat punggung yang bungkuk itu dari belakang. Tangannya ia lingkarkan dengan lambat, membenamkan mukanya. Yang disandarkan berputar, menemukan matanya dengan Ridwan.

“Selamat pagi, sayangku."

Suara yang Ridwan selalu ingin dengar setiap kali ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Suara yang Ridwan tidak akan pernah bosan dengarkan. 

“Pagi.”

Haidar Subandi namanya, orang-orang biasa panggil dia Pengkor. Ia mengelus lembut helaian rambut abu-abu milik Ridwan, mengecup dahi milik yang lebih kecil itu. Ridwan memeluknya lebih erat lagi dari sebelumnya, menaruh kepalanya pada dada figur yang lebih tinggi itu. 

“Saya rindu kamu, Mas.”

“Saya juga.”

“Kamu jarang datang lagi, kenapa?”

“Semesta tidak mengizinkan.”

Ridwan terkekeh pelan saat Haidar menariknya ke pelukan hangat yang lebih erat. Di depan jendela balkon, dimana sinar matahari menyusup masuk tanpa izin, menerangi kedua insan manusia yang sama-sama mencintai. 

“Mas Haidar.”

“Jangan khawatir, semesta pasti akan—“

“Menyatukan kita kembali, saya ingat.”

“Pintar.”

Jemari Haidar mengelus pelan pipi dan rahang Ridwan, sampai ia bisa mengangkat dagu Ridwan. Mendekatkan wajahnya sampai kedua bibir itu saling bertautan, lembut tapi pasti. Dengan cepat, Ridwan memindahkan kedua tangannya ke rahang Haidar. Memutuskan ciuman itu, menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi Haidar.

“J-jangan pergi.”

“Jangan  _ pernah _ pergi dari saya lagi.”

“Saya masih butuh kamu, Haidar.”

“Saya akan selalu ada di sisi kamu, Ridwan.”

“Saya tidak akan pernah pergi.”

“Jadi—“

Haidar menghapus butiran air mata Ridwan, lalu menatapnya bola matanya sampai Ridwan menatap ia kembali.

“Jangan menangis.”

“Jangan tangisi saya.”

“Karena saya  _ tidak suka _ .”

Ridwan terdiam. 

“Baiklah, sayangku Ridwan Bahri.”

“Sampai berjumpa lagi di lain waktu, jika semesta mengizinkan tentunya.”

“Saya harus kembali dan istirahat.”

“Istirahat untuk?”

“Untuk menjaga kamu dari tempat yang tidak akan bisa kamu jangkau, sayang.”

* * *

Ridwan terbangun, mengernyitkan dahinya. Selimut tebal masih menutupi badannya. Ia duduk dan menunggu jiwanya kembali ke badannya. Ia menoleh ke tempat kosong di sebelahnya.

_ Sadar Ridwan, dia sudah tidak ada. _

Tersenyum miris kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia melihat ke arah baju yang ia pakai, lalu ia dekatkan kain itu ke arah hidungnya. Wangi, milik Haidar. Ia pun berdiri dan keluar dari kamarnya, berharap mimpinya menjadi kenyataan. Berharap pria yang 3 minggu sudah tidak menemani Ridwan di rumah muncul di hadapannya. Berharap pria itu datang dan memeluk dirinya erat.

“Haidar...”

Ridwan terjatuh ke lantai, pikirannya kosong. 

_ “Ridwan. Ayo bangun. Ada saya.” _

Ia hanya ingin mendengar itu, kata-kata itu. Keluar dari mulut seseorang yang ia rindu, dengan suara berat dan serak khasnya. Ridwan menggeleng dengan pelan seraya merasa air matanya tumpah. 

“Saya mau kamu kembali... Haidar...”

“Maafkan saya.”

“Haidar...”

Sepucuk kertas putih jatuh di hadapannya.

Kertas itu, 3 minggu yang lalu, menjadi pesan terakhir dari Haidar untuk Ridwan. 

_ Saya akan pulang malam hari ini. Saya ada pekerjaan di luar kota. Maaf saya tidak bangunkan kamu. Besok kita makan malam bersama, oke? Saya janji. Kita makan di tempat biasa, ya? Saya sayang kamu, Ridwan. _

_ — HS. _

Pesan terakhir untuk Ridwan. 

Karena,

tidak ada deruan mesin mobil yang berhenti di rumahnya malam itu.

Tidak ada Haidar Subandi yang pulang kepada Ridwan Bahri malam itu.

Tidak ada kata selamat pagi dari Haidar pagi esoknya.

Tidak ada janji makan malam yang ditepati pada hari berikutnya.

_ Dan hari hari selanjutnya. Tidak akan ada lagi Haidar Subandi di sisi Ridwan Bahri. _

Karena,

yang ada hanyalah berita kecelakaan di televisi, dengan mobil sedan hitam yang sangat familiar di mata Ridwan.

Yang ada hanyalah Ridwan dengan cepat menyalakan mobilnya, dengan cepat menuju ke rumah sakit.

Yang ada hanyalah Haidar yang menunggu Ridwan di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit.

_ Yang ada hanyalah Haidar Subandi, yang menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, tepat saat Ridwan Bahri datang dan memegang erat tangannya. _

Dan Ridwan harus ingat, mulai saat itu,

Haidar hanya akan datang menemui dirinya di dalam mimpinya.

_ Selamanya. _


End file.
